Like Coming Home
by Emmy-Mae92
Summary: Blaine's feelings the day he meets Kurt and the Warblers teasing him over the beautiful blue eyed boy that appeared on the Dalton staircase.


**Like Coming Home**

 **Summary: Blaine's feelings the first time he meets Kurt. And of course how the Warblers tease him about his gushing.**

* * *

Blaine's breath caught in his throat and he couldn't help the grin blooming on his face at the beautiful boy that had just stopped him on the staircase. One look at his outfit told Blaine that he was anything but a new kid, but Blaine couldn't care less in that moment. His heart thumped in his chest and he felt like he was flying as he reached out to take the beautiful boy's (Kurt, he had said his name was Kurt his brain kicked in to remind him) hand and lead him on a 'short cut' to the Warblers practice room.

Throughout the afternoon, Blaine couldn't help staring at Kurt every time he though the boy wasn't looking. He was just so beautiful with such a sad story that Blaine could horrifically relate to. He promised himself that he would get to know this boy and he would try his hardest to take the sad look out of his eyes and replace it with the happiness that Blaine had started to find in himself at Dalton. Kurt deserved at least that much, if not more, so much more.

Walking Kurt up the Dalton driveway to his Navigator, Blaine snapped a picture of him laughing at a dumb joke that Blaine had just told, the moonlight glinting off of his hair.

"Put your number in my phone?" He asked, passing the phone to a startled Kurt. Hugging Kurt tightly just before he climbed into the car, Blaine whispered just one word in his ear. He knew that meeting Kurt had certainly changed everything for him, and he thought possibly for Kurt too, "Courage."

* * *

"I think I'm in love," Blaine sighed as he entered his dorm room, David and Wes turning to laugh at him.

"Kurt right?" Wes grinned, shaking his head slightly.

Blaine's brow wrinkled as he shrugged out of his shirt and pulled his sleeping top on instead. "How did you know that?"

"Blaine you serenaded him!" David cackled falling back in amongst the pillows on Blaine's bed as Blaine paled drastically.

"Oh my God I totally scared him off didn't I? I was way too much? Oh God what if he never calls ever again?"

Wes rolled his eyes fondly, throwing his own pillow at David to shut him up. "Blaine relax, I don't think he even noticed you serenaded him," His eyes flickered to the text lighting up Blaine's phone, "Besides, you definitely haven't scared him off." Wes eyes crinkled up with laughter as Blaine dove across David to get to his phone, David letting out a strangled yelp when Blaine landed on top of him.

"What are you girls discussing in here?" Jeff crowed bouncing into the room with Nick and Thad trailing slowly after him.

"It's after hours!" Wes growled glaring at the trio.

"And yet David's in here," Nick smirked dropping onto Wes' bed as Jeff bounced behind them Wes' face turning purple with the exertion not to yell at him. "Give him two minutes bouncing time to get the sugar from the ice cream sundae out of his system and he'll crash."

"What. Were. You. Talking. About?" Jeff shouted bouncing higher with each word until he fell behind Wes and tucked his chin over his shoulder, "Please tell me."

Wes swatted him away from his shoulder with a growl vacating his own bed in favour of joining David, Thad and Blaine on Blaine's bed.

"Blaine's first ever crush that we've been around to witness," David grinned batting his eyes at his friend.

"The boy with the pretty blue eyes?" Nick questioned with a small smile. He rolled his eyes at Blaine's responding growl and threw a piece of popcorn at him before offering the bag to Jeff. "Calm down Romeo it was kind of obvious from the second you walked in the room with him."

"Not to mention the serenading," Thad chuckled.

Blaine groaned falling back onto his bed again while David dove out of the way. Fumbling with his phone when it lit up again the beam returned to his face. "He was just so perfect. It was like I looked into those eyes and everything changed."

"Damn boy you really are head over heels," David snickered.

"I call group sleepover!" Jeff yelled, grabbing a pillow and whacking Wes across the face with it.

"Jeffrey!" He growled, launching himself after the blonde.

"Can we let those two kill each other and listen to Blaine gush about Kurt instead?" Thad sighed getting a round of here heres as the door opened again and Flint and Trent ran in carrying pillows and blankets.

"The RAs doing rounds so we need to be kind of quiet," Flint grinned, "But David told us all about Blaine's never ending talking about Kurt so we had to come over and see lover boy for ourselves."

"WARBLER SLEEPOVER!" Jeff screeched.

"Ssssshhhh!" The others all yelped, Flint slapping a hand over his mouth.

"So Blaine, continue please," Trent grinned, laughing at Blaine's glare.

Blaine sighed, his phone lighting up with yet another message from Kurt. "He's just so perfect. I just want to get to know him better. To know everything about him! His eyes are incredible and he has such soft hands."

"And we've lost him," David grinned, shaking his head at his friend, happy to see him so relaxed and easy about having a crush around them, a far cry from the shy, trembling boy that had joined them at Dalton around a year ago. "Just be careful B," He murmured his protective instinct setting in as the others in the room mumbled their agreement.

"What do you mean?" Blaine leaped onto Wes' bed, letting his head fall to Nick's shoulder.

The brunette chuckled, shaking his head and wrapping one arm around Blaine, his other holding Jeff close to his other side where he was pulling faces at Wes. "Just that you love with your whole heart Blaine, so please be careful. We don't want to see anything happen to you."

Blaine sighed grumbling his understanding. Both he and Kurt could really use friends right now and that's what he would remain. For now at least. One day, when they were both ready Blaine would ask Kurt out, and he had no doubt that one day he'd be able to call Kurt his. After all, the best romances always start of with a solid friendship. Don't they? Meeting Kurt felt like coming home and Blaine would be damned if he let that feeling slip away from him anytime soon.


End file.
